Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Shade
|user = Daemon D. Kain }} The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Shade is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Shade. It was eaten by the Daemon D. Kain. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a Shade, a mythological entity from Mythology. Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Kain can access both full and hybrid transformations and even call upon some powers of the fruit in human form. When he undergoes a full transformation Kain's skin turns ashen white, his hair grows much longer, reaching down to his waist, and a hole appears in the center of his chest. The edges of the hole are decorated, with markings stretching outwards from it, across his chest and shoulders. His fingers and toes now end in retractable claws, sharp and strong enough to be used as weapons on their own. Small furry red tufts appear on numerous parts of his body, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. His face is covered by a mask which covers his head completely and is white with black markings on it, similar to the markings on his chest; four spike-shaped marks emerge from the top of his skull, two ending near his forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. The hybrid form involves only the appearance of the mask over his face, with the absence of the horns. As a Shade it gives him powers over light and darkness and a limit degree of hypnosis. Being a Human-Human fruit, this fruit has also lead to his human physiology to evolve to new levels, something he refers to as the fruit having "enlightened" him. The fruit suffers from the general weaknesses of a Devil Fruit and as of yet is not known to have any particular weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Kain in a number of ways, mostly for combat purposes. His strength, speed and durability are vastly increased in both the hybrid and fully transformed forms. Light Wave: Kain gathers a large quantity of what he calls "light-side energy" around his sword and then releases the energy in the form of pure white energy blasts by swinging his sword at his target. With its origin's based in the manipulation of light, this attack is a very high speed one, moving from his sword to his target in an unimaginably short period of time. The attack is capable of producing a massive explosion on coming in contact with a solid object. He can change the shape, size, and intensity of the blasts, being capable of releasing the energy as one powerful blast or a number of small "bullets" of lesser strength but greater speed. On the whole it is a very powerful and versatile technique, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Dark Wave: An attack similar to the Light Wave but made from "dark-energy", it is the more potent of the two. While the Light Wave has the benefit of its amazing speed, the Dark Wave shares the gravity related properties of darkness. As such this wave is much more "heavier" and hits the target with much more physical force. Unlike the Light Wave this attack cannot be executed as small bursts as due to the gravitational pull of the dark energy the individual bursts will be attracted to each other and will be swayed off course by these attractive pulls. Light Shield: Kain creates a shield around himself that absorbs the force of any physical attack that comes in contact with it. White Slice: Pandora's Box: Black Hole: Kain releases dark energy from his palms and gathers it in the form of a small sphere. He then launches the sphere away from him and it goes on absorbing anything it comes in contact with, tree, rocks, even animals. As more matter is absorbed stronger its attractive pull becomes. He can, at any point of time, stop the motion of this glob of condensed energy and make it explode with a tremendous blast. This is dangerous in more than one way as not only the initial sphere dangerous to come into contact with, the explosion that Kain can create from the sphere is equally devastating. Repel: Soul Suppression: Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan